


Can't Get Enough

by ix_tab



Series: This Is What Love Looks Like [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Golden Lovers, Kisses From Moonsault Mcgee, M/M, Sheparding Your Drunk-ass BoyFriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix_tab/pseuds/ix_tab
Summary: It turns out that Kenny loves all facets of Kota, even the ones that involve beer and reckless flips in public.





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some discussion on twitter, talking about folk's anecdotes that Kota can be a heavy drinker and also does flips off everything, while laughing when drunk. 
> 
> And how that must be for Kenny, a person who doesn’t drink. Kenneth, come get your man.
> 
> Title from Jungle's "Busy Earnin' ".

It's late when they leave the izakaya, and it takes Kenny a minute or two to realise just how wasted Kota is. He’d been distracted by talking, and having snacks pushed on him.

Everyone respected his non drinking now, which had been hard when he’d first come to Japan. But it seemed like, to make up for not being able to share a beer or two, everyone was determined to feed him as many bar snacks as they can.

And in that friendly, chaotic, deep fried environment, he hadn’t seen how many drinks Kota had slugged back.

Walking with him now, to the train, it is pretty obvious. He has his arm around Kota’s back and Kota has pushed his own hand low on Kenny’s waist, clever fingers resting against underneath the tshirt Kenny had stolen from him this morning, in a hurry to get dressed and leave after a late start.

“Bu-san, we’re in public,” Kenny says softly, and Kota looks at him, smiling like Kenny had told him he was a champion. 

“Yeah. Yeah we are,” Kota answers, dreamily, and Kenny lets out a surprised squeak as Kota’s strong fingers dig into his hip. He groans. Sober Kota kept a lid on his exhibitionist tendencies. Drunk Kota wanted to fuck him under floodlights.

“Kota, come on, behave,” he cajoles, and Kota loosens his grip, pulls out from under his shirt. 

It’s a struggle to get on the train, but it’s late at night enough, that Kota is hardly the only worse for wear man, wavering a little in the attempt to stay upright. After a moment of thought, Kenny quickly shoves the cap he has in his backpack onto Kota’s head, and flips up the hood of his thin jacket. They don’t need fans interacting with them right now. This is a shoddy disguise but better then nothing.

He looks up at Kota, hair sticking out at odd angles from under the cap, eyes slightly unfocused and swaying over Kenny, after he’d refused to take a seat. He’s placed a hand, allegedly for balance on Kenny’s shoulder, but it’s really so he can rub slow, firm circles into Kenny’s neck.

He looks ridiculous, and Kenny almost feels embarrassed by the impossible swell of love he feels, as he stares into the goofy, grinning face of his boyfriend.

Kota beams down at him, moves closer. Kenny rests his head against Kota’s thigh and Kota moves his hand underneath Kenny’s hood, to run his fingers through Kenny’s mess of curls.

“Cute,” Kota coos at him. Kenny presses his face harder into Kota’s jean clad thigh, so no one could see his blush. 

He’s glad when their stop approaches, because he can feel the muscles flex in Kota’s leg. He knows that Kota craves movement. And he’s been around drunk Kota enough to know that movement is probably mid air and upside down.

He tries to keep a firm grip on Kota’s hand as they make the short walk back to Kota’s ridiculous house, but Kota pulls away and attempts to look serious for a second, before giggling.

”Kenny-tan, watch this!” He exclaims gleefully before taking a running leap at a parked car. Kenny watches in silence as the graceful curve of Kota’s body extends backwards into the air and Kota lands on his feet. 

“I’m always watching you, Bu-san,” Kenny says, without thought and then Kota is on him, warm breath hitting his face before tilting him upwards, kissing him urgently. Kenny helplessly returns the kiss, swept up in Kota’s momentum once again.

A light comes on at the front of the house the car is parked in front of.

“Is someone there?” asks an elderly sounding voice, and Kota pulls off of Kenny to say a quick “Sorry!’ into the air, and then they are running, hand in hand down the street, lights dappling across the darkened ground.

Kenny isn’t breathless when they stop in front of the house, though he feels the buzz of adrenaline. Kota makes him feel the sort of out of control and dizzy that everyone else seems to seek from booze. _Who needs alcohol, when you have Ibushi Kota’s undivided affection,_ Kenny thinks, a little ruefully as he unlocks the front door. 

Kota is examining a nearby street light, maybe thinking about climbing it, and Kenny sighs. He walks over, and grabs Kota’s hand again, and they walk, as sweet as school children out on an excursion, into the house. Kota, despite the urge to move thrumming in him, is at the same time, drooping a little.

It was long past bed time for the both of them.

Pushing Kota into the bedroom, Kenny fusses around, filling a big glass of water. He is feeling the nervous pulse of energy that he got dealing with drunk Kota slowly dissipate. He doesn’t entirely like feeling like his boyfriend’s minder, but there is also a soft, unnameable emotion at being trusted with all aspects of Kota’s safety. 

Noises from the bedroom draw his attention and he walks in on a sad attempt at undressing. He goes over to the bed, helps Kota untangle himself from his shirt and pants. Kenny wonders where the cap went, and then rolls his eyes at the memory of it disappearing off into the night when Kota did his flip.

“Love you, Kenny,” Kota says blearily, patting at Kenny in general. Kenny laughs kindly and pushes the glass of water into Kota’s hand. Kota glares at it.

“If you love me, drink up. Hangovers are no fun, and you're creeping up on 40, Kota. Getting too old to be drinking so much!” Kenny says, just to watch Kota transfer his glare to him. He grins as Kota slams back the water, looking like he’d been made to eat a lemon.

“You’re a year younger then me, don’t act like I’m ancient, you brat,” Kota growls and grabs at Kenny again. Kenny doesn’t bother to tidy his discarded clothes, just rolls around Kota’s needy hands and gets into bed next to him, still wearing the tshirt.

Kota grumbles but does the same, ridding himself of the rest of his clothes, throwing an arm and leg over Kenny carelessly, as they lay together.

Kota is naked and warm, half on top of him, and Kenny is so tired, but the lights are still on and he tries to free himself from the dead weight of Kota’s limbs so he can flip the switches, and finally get some sort of rest.

At his movement, Kota activates, pulling himself on top of Kenny, looking down at him. Kenny has the air knocked out of him briefly, before he moves a hand up to stroke Kota’s face.

“Let me up, I gotta turn the lights off,” he says fondly, and then sucks in his breath again as Kota pushes a leg between his own. Kota moves himself up a little so his hands are framing Kenny’s head, and he is hovering, staring unblinkingly, a little unnervingly at Kenny’s face.

“Kenny, I want,” Kota says and presses his leg a little. Kenny turns his face to the side.

“Bu-san, we agreed. I’m not comfortable with sex when you’ve had drinks, it’s a hard no from me,” Kenny says softly but unmovable. It had been a rule when they first got together, and nothing had changed to alter that.

Kota lets out an epic sigh, but moves off of Kenny straight away. Kenny doesn’t even have to feel like Kota would push him on this, not for a second.

Kota’s earnest, unbreakable respect for his boundaries is one of the reasons Kenny feels safe to be vulnerable again around him.

Kenny slips outs from under him, turns the lights off, pulls the curtains closed so only a sliver of light hits the bed. It’s a little cold in the room, and he’s not ashamed to rush back in.

“Is it ok if I hold you?” Kota asks, slowly, and Kenny closes his eyes as he whispers “Yes”.

He lets sleep drag him under, as Kota pulls him closer. Kenny wonders, half conscious, how things can be so easy with Kota, even when they are complicated or frustrating, and then grabs at Kota’s hand to rest it against his heart.

He’s warm.


End file.
